


The Waiting Game

by Cassie Morgan (BADFalcon)



Series: Girl!Stevie [1]
Category: Kane (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, girl!stevie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BADFalcon/pseuds/Cassie%20Morgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stevie waits for a test result that could change the rest of her life. And Christian's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Waiting Game

Stevie sank to the floor, pushing her hair back into a loose ponytail. She rubbed at her red-rimmed eyes, furiously scrubbing at her tear-stained cheeks. “Please,” she whispered, staring at the developing test but it still wasn’t telling her anything. “Please...” 

She exhaled deeply, her head resting against the cool white tiles of the wall behind her. She pulled her legs to her chest, test resting on her knees. Closing her eyes, a silent prayer fell from her lips as she counted the seconds until the test finished developing.

Before she finished her countdown, her phone started to ring, vibrating in her pocket. Swearing, she pulled it from her jeans, her heart sinking and her skin breaking out in a cold sweat as Christian’s name flashed up on the screen. She licked her lips and took a deep breath before answering with a forced smile on her face and what she hoped was a normal tone to her voice. “Hey Chris.”

“Hey darlin’. Uh... when did you say your flight was comin’ in?”

“Flight? Um... my flight? Oh, right, yeah... um... it’s...on Friday. Um... the details are on my email which I can’t check cos I’m using the phone to talk to you right now but I’ll forward the message to you as soon as we hang up, ok?” 

“You forgot you were comin’ home to me?” There was a pause and Stevie could hear rustling down the line. “Stevie? What’s wrong sweetheart? You don’t sound like yourself.” 

Stevie winced, glancing down again at the test on her knees, mentally swearing when there was still no result showing. She stared up at the ceiling, thumping her head back against the wall. “I’m fine,” she insisted. “I’m just tired and I miss you.” 

A burst of laughter came from Christian. “You maybe wanna try that one again, darlin’?” Stevie could all but hear Christian rolling his eyes. “Don’t try and bullshit me, we both know you’re a useless liar. What’s wrong?” 

Another glance down at the test had Stevie swearing; it was showing half a line – not an answer either way. “Stupid fucking piece of shit,” she muttered, throwing it across the room. 

“Stevie? What’s going on... please don’t tell me that was your laptop or something important like that you just smashed?” 

“No, no. It’s nothing.” She exhaled shakily, pressing her lips into a thin line as she fought the urge to cry again, tears welling in her eyes. A stifled sob escaped her and she wrapped her free arm around her legs. “I told you, Chris, I’m fine.” 

“You don’t sound fine.” Christian’s voice was gentler, worried and she could feel his concern flowing down the phone. “Talk to me Stevie, I’m gettin’ worried here.” 

Stevie nodded, licking her lips as she stared at the ceiling, tears running unchecked down her face. She swallowed heavily before pushing herself to her feet. “You remember the night before I flew over here?” 

Christian laughed. “Fuck yeah I remember it. Ain’t a night I’m gonna forget in a while.” Despite his laughter, Stevie could hear the confusion in his voice. “But what...”

“Did...” Stevie sighed, starting to pace the bathroom as she spoke. “Did we... did we use protection every time?” She asked, her voice a whisper. 

“What? Darlin’ you know... Oh. Oh! You... Are...”

“I don’t know.” Stevie’s voice was a sob. “Fuckin’ test didn’t say.” 

“So that’s what you threw across the room. Stevie... darlin’, I... I’ll be on the next flight out there, ok? I gotta... fuck... you know I love you, right? And that no matter what happens we’re in this together. You know that, don’t you?” 

“I know.” Stevie smiled despite her tears, stopping and leaning against the door. “I love you too. But don’t be stupid, Chris – you’re in the middle of filming, you can’t just up and leave.” 

“I can and I will,” Christian growled. “You’re hurtin ‘and you’re scared and don’t try to deny it, Stevie, I can hear it in your voice. I’ll tell Rogers I got a family emergency and I’ll get over there quick as I can.” 

“Chris, no. Calm down, please.”

“Calm down?” Christian snorted. “How’m I sposed to calm down...”

“I’ll get an earlier flight home,” Stevie interrupted. 

“Should... I mean, if... is it safe for you on a plane?” 

“What the fuck, Christian?” Stevie pushed herself up from the wall, crossing the room again to stare into the mirror, narrowing her eyes at her reflection. “You did not... Seriously? Even if... y’know... it’s safe for at least a few months. I promise.” 

“OK... OK yeah.” Stevie imagined Christian tugging at his hair in frustration. “Sorry.” 

“I’m gonna throw my shit into my bag and get to the airport.” Stevie turned and exited the bathroom, grabbing her bag from the chair by the bed. She tucked the phone under her chin as she started stuffing clothes into it. “I’ll call you the second I know what flight I’m on.” 

*****

Stevie was curled up on the couch when Christian got in that evening. He didn’t say a word, dropped to his knees on the floor and pulled her into his arms, kissing her temple and stroking her hair. “So now what do we do?” He asked quietly. 

“I pee on a stick and then we wait.” 

A snort of laughter escaped Christian at Stevie’s deadpan reply. “Do you got one or do I need to go down Walgreens?” 

Stevie smiled and kissed Christian. “It’s almost tempting just to send you down the store, just to watch you buying a pregnancy test,” she teased.

“It’d be like Jenny buying tampons in that movie of his,” Christian shot back, making Stevie laugh. 

“You just keep telling yourself that.” Stevie straightened up and grabbed her bag from the floor. “I got one earlier. One recommended in a magazine I saw at the airport. 99% accurate or so it says.” 

“Ok. So... you just... you... do you want me... with you?”

“I’ve been peeing unsupervised since I was a toddler, Kane.” Stevie winced at Christian’s reaction and she pinched the bridge of her nose. “Sorry. I... I’m sorry, Chris.” She pulled him close and kissed him. 

“It’s ok. I’m just...”

“Yeah, me too. I’m just gonna...” She hooked her thumb at the bathroom. “You...” she waved her hand at the couch. “And I’ll be back in...”

Christian nodded. “In the time it takes to piss on a stick.”

“Yeah.” Taking a deep breath, Stevie pocketed the test and slowly walked into the bathroom. She blinked at the bright fluorescent light and leaned over the counter, meeting her eyes in the mirror for long moments. “Ok... ok, I can do this. All I gotta do is pee, right?” 

Taking a deep breath, Stevie sat down and did what was necessary, making sure the casing of the test was dry before pulling her jeans up and taking it with her back to the couch. Christian took her by the hand and pulled her into his arms, settling them both on the couch; Stevie leaning back against his chest, her head on his shoulder. She balanced the test on their knees, Christian’s arms tight around her as they waited for the result.

~El Fin~


End file.
